Secrets of Life Love and Hatred part 2
by PrincesVulpix100
Summary: not good ate suummaries
1. Chapter 1

Poketalk-Okay let me tell you the detail of this is also a part fire type trainer so the pokemon she has now are:

ninetails (Blaze)

ninetails(Ned, Blaze's bf)

vulpix

flareon (Flare)

growithe (growley)

spheal(cutie)

Vaporeon(Vivi)

Gyrados(Gira)

Whalmer

mitolic

finneon

lovedisc(Cathrin)

Squrtle(Squrtita)

piplup( pip)

mudkip(muddy)

osawott(sp?)(owa)

Ash's pokemon are all the same pokemon in the has all the same pokemon as in the anime like:

politoad

Dewgong

starmie

staryu

togetic

horsea

goldeen

azurill

Me:On wi-

Melody:Wha 'bout the discwamer. (holding a mini mallet hitting me on the leg looking alot like her mom)

me:ow stop it.

Misty:Just like I taught her,but for a three year old she's tough. Mwahahahaha

Ash:Why you so evil.

Misty:do you want me to make her hit _you_.

Ash:pokeshipping girl does not own...(WHAM!)

Melody:...pokemon she onwe onws me; mommy let's go pway while the pokemon have fun.

Me:I know you readers saw some errors in the first chapter , but I tried to fix them but every time I'm trying to save my changes it keeps the same errors , for why I don't know please help me if you are reading this chapter.

Me:this is the pokemon's story so they are going to talk regular. On with the story

Pikachu found Misty,May,and Drew's pokemon in the back yard."Hey"said pikachu."You were with the boy who hit poor sweet inoccent Melody"said all of Misty's pokemon. "Wait I was just watching I would have shocked him,but I couldn't he's my trainer he was just confused upset angry it was not his fault;It was Meme _**she**_ is such a dramaqueen I hate her everyone hates her except Ash."said a sad and angry pikachu. "Ash huh, well he'll just have to live up to his name; i'll just lava plume him and gyrados would hyperthunder bolt (a/n it is a move I made up myself Hyperbeam and thunder bolt) him is right Gira"said an angry ninetails."RIGHT"said an angrier Gira."NO! y-y-you can't"said pikachu "and why NOT"said squirtita."If not you should fry Meme ,but May and Drew done beaten me to her;they shot her."said out of no where charazard came flying in."hey dudes dudettes how ya doing"said charazard."Charazard how did you get out of your pokeball!"said pikachu."I have the powa(power) yeaaaaaaaa!"said charazard.(a/n charazard is a surfer boy **sounding** party goer so bear with me here.)"Are you friend with uhhhhhh pikapal over there were not fully friends yet because were still debating on weather to fry Meme or Ash."said Blaze."Meme as simple as that"said pokemon became friends because they had some things in common they all hated Meme and they all felt like they knew each other."You know charazard your kind of cute,wait I have a boyfriend."said Blaze. "See Growly chicks dig me"said an egostruck charazard."WHAT DID YOU SAAY YOU BIG UGLY LIZARD!"said ninetail."Whoa, cool it Blaze."said May's wartortle."You are going to die."said was watching may and Drew drag ash inside the the rest of pokemon heard coughing from Misty's room. So they all went inside except Growly and charzard."awwwwwwwwwww Misty is sick."said Vivi."She look so weak so frigile."said pip."w-w-w-what happened."said then Drew came in with a wet rag,and May came in with some started cradling misty like a baby."Wow that's sa-a-ad"said went to go check on Ash."how he's doing pikachu"said Growly."Good ,but not to good."said pikachu;then starts to cry."It's okay pikachu."said Vivi."No it's not Vivi he risked his life so much and died so much times and save so much times by _**MISTY!**_ thats where I know y'all from except you fire don't you remember me."said pikachu."P-p-pika-chu oh its you!, nice to see you again."said Gira.

_**Flashback**_ _Misty and Ash were dating at the time."awww come on Mist don't go on this flight."said Ash. "Watch me!Ashy-boy."said Misty._

_three hours later_

_"Where going down"said the .Gary was walking down the beach and he only found dead people. Until her found Misty sleeping in the sand."huh"said Gary. "MISTY"said took her home on a boat to Pallet."Gramps were is Ash?"said Gary."Training"said ."Misty Misty wake please"said gary."huh what were am I oh hi gary"said Misty."Mist do you remember all your friend?"ask Gary."Some"said misty."Do you _know Ash Ketchem?"ask gary."no wait who"said _didn't know Misty came back he thoght she died in the crash,so he started dating other people,and forgot all about her._

_**Present**_

Then a ghostly figure came in front of them."hi"said the little girl."W-w-who are you?"asked Pip."Melwody duh, you are very dense pip"replied well Melody."Wook I need all your help even Growly and Charazard;My family Auntie Moltres and Palkia,Uncle Articono,Zaptos,Dialga,andHo-oh(sp?),uuuuuummmmmmGrandfather Arceoso (Arceus),Grandmother Lugia are in trouble."said Melody."Me mommy and Drew all have the powers of the legendaries like water flaying fire so on,but people are trying to capture us or worstestist of all kill us; Oh I forgot to tell you Meme posioned mommy. Meme is not out for her I could come back to life but I could only do that when I complete my goal, my goal is is to rescue my family. One thing you should know about Meme she is not what she stheemth(seems) to is also posioned from her , there is an antidote but it is very rare, you can can only find it two whole weeks from can find it in crystal 're hidden you can only find it on the same day when you can find the bye for now."said Melody as she disappeares in mid air."For a small dead girl she has alot of information."said heared a scream down and Drew was crying because the hospital called about went outside to Growly and Charazard to tell them the news.

The End

Me:well how do you like it.

Meme:I hate you I POSIONED ASHHHHHHHHHHH!:sob:

Me:SHUT UP

Meme::sob:

Me:SECURITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY BYE! SECURITY


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets of Life Love and Hatred

Me:hola amiga or amigo it is time for an other installment now using Pov yes with May Maple.

-*interview-

Me:Hello

May:Hello, pokeshipping girl you forgot to name my mom my dad and Max as characters oh and Misty and Gary father and mother oh and Gary's sis May.

Me:Oh yeah anyways would you like a cup of tea.(english accent)

May:sure,would you like me to do the honors.(english accent)

Me:oh sure(E.A)

May:This story is a people story they are talking not the pokemon.(regular)

Melody:Hihihihihihihi daddy gave CANDY!

Me:Whoa!Hold it down gyal. Wait why did Gary give candy now to calm you down go down a roads made of M&M and Rivers made of milk boats made of cookies.:whispering:May go get a straight jacket ; on with the story BACK TO THAT MAGICAL WORLD!

May and Drew were in the living golden colored room was big enough to be in a movie theater."S-s-she was soooooooo young."said May "fake crying"."yeah... May how do you think Misty would feel what about Gary? Look May I coming back."said Drew."bye"

_**(A/N I am going to change Drew from cousin to older brother okay Misty's mother was also cheating on May's father.) **_

Then she heard a car pull up in the long drive way."May honey were hoooommmmmeee;sweetie whats wrong"said Coraline."Is it Drew I told you he was a no good BBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEPPPPPPPP."said Coraline."whoa DAD , MOMS CUSSING GET THE TAZER oh hey sis"said he noticed the suite cases."Is Misty Gary and Meme oh and melody ooooooooohhhhhh and ash here Misty could show me her new pokemon shes been talking about;Me and my treecko could use a good battle."said Max."Max Misty is sick so is Ash , Gary is not her right now due to lab emergencies.I will tell you what hapened to Meme and Melody at dinner."said may. "Hi sweet heart what happened?"said Norman

-*Dinner*-

May and Drew told the whole told treecko."Wow"" tree tre ckocko".Then Norman rose up picked up the keys and said "My own Granddaughter hhhhhuhhhhh.I'm coming back." "Norman I know you are upset -" "LEAVE ME ALONE CORALINE YOU KNOW NOTHING THIS IS MY OWN DAUGHTER AND GRANDDAUGHTER WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!"said Norman crying."NORMAN YOU HAVE NO ATHORITY TO TALK TO ME THAT WAY YOU BROKE UP WITH THAT UGLY SHEHAG SO MISTY IS NOT YOUR DAUGHTER ANYMORE HAHAHHHHHHHHHAAAA!"saidCoraline." you sicken me."said Norman and with that he left. And he took thier best limo driver.

May's Pov

Mom was shouting at Dad and dad was feeding treecko trying to hide his tears."Max let us go check on Misty and Ash."I said.I went to go check on Ash first. Ash was tossing and turning. I rubbed is his pale head."Mi...MAY NO!"said ash crying. I got pikachu to shock him woke up sweating."May I have something to tell you..."said Ash "What?". "I love you."said ash. "I Love you too." I said. Then we kissed YES YES! _'Wait_ _Drew what about Drew! Who cares about Drew I've got Ash_.' "May h-help! It is Misty her pulse is low she is not breathing just come over here." Max called from the other room.

-*Misty*-  
My life slipping I see is darkness.I am in my room?I am hearing Max and May's cries but were are they. Then I saw a light consumed me. I am in a pretty field with clear blue skies , and a lake near by.I see a figure ."M-melody is th-that you ... it is YOU... listen I have to back to save and Meme wants see Melly(Melody's nickname) you had an older sister named but she died at the age of 4 she had had the power of emotion and have water you have life just like you grandpa and like is not what she seems to be , I think I figured it out May poisoned me. Meme poisoned Ash. May does not like me because she used to like Ash. I was Ash's girlfriend she was with Drew came to make Ash jealous (sp?), it didn't get ash mad, so they sabotaged (sp?) my plane so that way I would crash Meme wanted revenge on Ash because she was not getting the attention she want from Ash. When May went to get me the tea when I first came she put poison in tea." I said."M-mommy is that wu"said a voice."Flora"said Misty."mommy is that you how is daddy"said Flora."ash g-good well not to good..."said misty.(Flora is Misty's and Ash's daughter that died because of the 'accident' ,Flora is 4 yrs. old

-Ash's Dream-

"where am I"said ash. "h-hello"said a remebered that voice."brock" "NO" "Don't Brock ME #1 THAT's not my name and #2 we are no longer friends and I no longer want to be your friend."said the mysterious person."Why" "Do _I know you" "No"_ Ash was now in his room in the Maple Mansion. "What kindof dream wa that?" "Ashy you are awake"said May. Then I heard Max crying.

- real world-

"May I a have something to tell you I don't love I really love Misty.I'm sorr-" Ash blacked out May hitted him square on head with a baseball bat.

-Ash's Dream-

"I'm proud of you".Then he saw an angel and it kissed him on the lips. It looked alot like Misty. "my soul is know free but you alot ahead of you before you can get me back. I love you. good bye for now."said the misty angel. "I love you too." said ash standing alone in the mist.

-real world-

May was crying on the balcony."Leave now" said may with a gun in her hand. May looked into Ash's eyes and muttered I love you. "I _LOVED_ YOU" shouted May as she shot herself. May fell back into ash's arm was crying so hard.

* * *

Thier I am finished for now r&r. NO FlAMES

Melody:bye,bye

sooooooooooooooooo any way your going to meet the OCs and the characters.

Misty's parents:Lance (pokemaster) , Kiara pokemon ranger.

Gary's parents:Jeena ice pokemon master,and Matt (pokemon researcher).

List OCs:

Yukie- long black hair with pink and white hibicus in her hair , pigtails. blue eyes, thin,tall body. Type: Grass

Yuka- short,straight hair ,Thin bo dy. pony tails , green eyes. Type : Fire.

Ashley-Brown hair and eyes. Curly hair. : Electric

Melody: thin like misty size. Brown hair. ponytail :(not yet a pokemon trainer.)

Other OCs named at the next story.

All: BYE REVIEW!

(audiance sleeping)

Me: Hey jiggly puff I took your job._Puff_ all you . (crickets) tough room.

Drew: Came back from shopping what did I miss?

Me:N-nothing (hiding scripts)

OH yeah almost forgot as **pokeshpping girl **lt had to be pokeshipping. I had to live to my Avancedshippers dont worry May was rivived. Contestshippers you'll have your turn okay. Oh yeah kind got rid of May that is less character to write about. Besides I hate her.

Me: Official bye everyone

All: bye

(A/N Oh yea to adress me better call me sour patch kid that is my nickname.)


End file.
